Transformações
by LaraQueiroz
Summary: “Na natureza nada se cria, nada se perde, tudo se transforma.” Spoilers 7º livro


**Transformações**

_**~*~**_

"_Na natureza nada se cria, nada se perde, tudo se transforma."_

_Antoine Lavoisier_

_**~*~**_

É lógico que eu já tinha ouvido falar dele. Hogwarts inteira também. Mas, apesar de estarmos na mesma casa e no mesmo ano, não éramos próximos. Nem perto disso. Acho que até o terceiro ano ele sequer sabia meu primeiro nome. E eu também não sabia exatamente o dele. Ou era Fred ou era George. Provavelmente só eles sabiam quem era quem. Então eu entrei para o time de Quadribol e fomos apresentados. Minha primeira impressão pessoal foi: _que idiota!_

Ele era o cara mais idiota que eu conhecia. Tinha sempre um sorriso no rosto, como se a vida fosse uma eterna piada e estava sempre a achar que era o cara mais engraçado do mundo. Ou pelo menos metade do cara, já que ele e o seu irmão agiam como se fosse uma pessoa só. Mas agora eu sabia diferenciá-los perfeitamente: Fred era o idiota, George era o outro.

Quando eu contei para Angelina o que eu achava dele, ela riu. Não consegui ver a graça e deixei isso claro. Então ela me disse que quando fomos apresentados, a primeira impressão pessoal dele sobre mim foi: _que vaca!_

Então minha opinião mudou. Ele não era mais um idiota. Ele era um _cretino filho de uma puta._

Nosso ódio um pelo outro era absolutamente público. Hogwarts toda sabia que se um estivesse em um lugar, o outro não estaria (tirando os jogos e treinos de Quadribol), mas Angelina – que era amiga de ambos – não parecia se importar muito com essa rixa e sempre estava a nos convidar para fazermos algo juntos.

E foi então que acabamos tomando cerveja amanteigada na Torre de Astronomia e eu lancei um feitiço nele depois dele dizer que eu deveria ser tirada da equipe de Quadribol.

Esse foi o nosso primeiro duelo, e pelos próximos três anos muitos outros aconteceram. Até o dia que o professor Snape nos pegou e nos arrumou uma detenção: arrumar o armário de ingredientes de poções da sala de aula. _Sem magia._

Não sei se foi o cheiro daquelas ervas ou o sono, mas nessa noite Fred Weasley não estava tão idiota. E isso foi suficiente para que tivéssemos uma conversa sem insultos. Naquele dia nos transformamos em amigos.

Daí para frente tudo aconteceu muito rápido, mas naturalmente. Ele me convidou para ir ao baile do Torneio Tribruxo e eu aceitei. Como amigos, lógico! Algumas cervejas amanteigadas depois e lá estávamos nos agarrando encostados na parede de qualquer um dos milhares de corredores de Hogwarts.

Eu me apaixonei. Angelina dizia que eu estava sendo estúpida e que ninguém se apaixonava do nada, mas eu não a ouvia. Sabia o que eu estava sentindo e era paixão sim!

Ele demorou semanas para me pedir em namoro e nesse tempo eu fui ficando obcecada por ele. Tudo o que eu fazia era sonhar, pensar, planejar e respirar Fred Weasley. Quando ele finalmente resolveu me namorar nós nos tornamos o melhor casal de Hogwarts. Tínhamos uma necessidade física de estar junto. Não agarrados, mas pelo menos dentro do campo de visão um do outro. Mesmo assim mantínhamos uma vida social parecida com a de antes do relacionamento. Ele e George saiam para Hogsmeade sozinhos enquanto eu – que não tinha autorização de meus pais – ficava em Hogwarts estudando. Nunca pedi para que ele ficasse e nunca tive medo de que ele me traísse. Não somente porque traição não fazia seu estilo, mas também porque tínhamos uma confiança como nenhum outro casal. Pelo menos era o que eu achava, já que depois Fred começou a mostrar que não era muito de confiar.

O tempo foi passando e nosso namoro começou a cair na zona de conforto. O problema dessa zona é que começam aparecer defeitos na outra pessoa que antes não existiam – ou pelo menos eram mascarados por causa da paixão.

Essa é a diferença entre a paixão e o amor. Na paixão tudo são flores e coelhinhos brancos, não existe defeito no objeto por que está apaixonado e tudo o que dizem de ruim sobre ele é mentira. No amor você começa a descobrir defeitos, muitas vezes defeitos imperdoáveis. Mas você simplesmente admite que ninguém seja perfeito e aprende a conviver com – e muitas vezes até superar – eles.

Bom, nós nos amávamos.

Eu tinha sido criada sob muita proteção pelos meus pais. E Fred não aprovava muito isso. Dizia que eu era covarde e corria poucos riscos. Que minha vida era chata e se baseava na palavra tédio.

Enquanto Fred era totalmente irresponsável e sempre estava com as notas baixas. Eu implorava para ele estudar e ele se recusava. Eu dizia que ele jamais conseguiria um bom trabalho dessa forma e que provavelmente nós não íamos conseguir sustentar uma família. Aí nós brigávamos e ficávamos algumas horas sem nos falar, até o momento em que um não agüentava mais e implorava perdão. Geralmente eu.

Não brigávamos por causa do assunto família. Essa era uma idéia que nós dois compartilhávamos. Mas por que eu sempre quis dar aos meus filhos o que eu tive e mais. E, bom, meus pais eram ricos e os dele não. E ele achava que eu estava insinuando que eu não queria que meus filhos fossem pobres como a família dele.

Eu realmente não queria que os meus filhos fossem pobres como a família dele, mas eu nunca disse ou insinuei isso.

E não brigávamos só por causa disso. Tínhamos um monte de outras brigas. Ora porque ele tinha ciúmes dos meus livros, dizendo que eu gostava mais de ler do que de ficar com ele (se ficar com ele significava provar uma de suas invenções malucas, ele tinha razão. Eu preferia os meus livros). E sempre estava dizendo que eu cantava mal (e cantar é uma dessas coisas que eu faço muito quando estou distraída). E achava que eu comia doce demais (tinha medo de que eu engordasse).

Ao mesmo tempo em que eu achava que ele sempre bebia demais quando ia à Hogsmeade. E que se importava mais em ficar com Fred do que ficar comigo. E que nunca me dava um beijo antes de ir dormir. E que se recusava a usar vocabulários menos xulos perante pessoas mais velhas.

E mesmo percebendo que os defeitos não estavam tão superáveis assim, eu só descobri a verdade pouco tempo antes de ele abandonar Hogwarts. A necessidade física havia ido embora. Eu já não perdia a fome só porque ele não estava no meu campo de visão. E meu peito não doía como se eu estivesse afogando, quando ele estava longe.

E ele percebeu isso também.

Angelina veio me dizer que ele tinha medo de que eu terminasse o namoro. Isso foi o suficiente para eu saber que ainda o amava. Não podia suportar a idéia de fazê-lo sofrer.

Então ele foi embora e tudo ficou mais fácil e mais difícil também. Não havia mais brigas, mas nem se parecia um namoro. E eu via que ele estava sofrendo do mesmo jeito.

Passei a rezar todos os dias para que Deus me devolvesse a necessidade física que eu sentia dele. Eu rezava para querê-lo no meu campo de visão novamente. Eu clamava para que ele não sofresse mais pela minha falta de amor. Ou pelo menos pela transformação desse amor.

Porque o amor não tinha ido embora, ele ainda estava lá comigo. Era fácil senti-lo. Mas não era mais o mesmo amor. Era amor de mãe que protege. Amor de irmã que implica. Amor de amiga que acompanha. O amor de namorada que beija e toca, tinha sido substituído por outros três amores.

Não era exatamente uma perda para ele.

Então eu saí de Hogwarts e voltamos a nos encontrar. Mas já não era mais namoro da minha parte. Virou caridade. Eu tinha medo de magoá-lo mais do que já estava magoando. Continuei a rezar. Rezei todas as noites durante dois anos esperando voltar a sentir. Até que uma noite eu não tive tempo de rezar. A guerra estourou dentro de Hogwarts e nós fomos chamados para a luta.

Eu não vi quando aconteceu. Só fiquei sabendo depois. E mesmo assim, ninguém me contou. Eu cheguei ao Salão Principal e lá estava ele sorrindo. Sorriso do idiota que achava que a vida era uma grande piada.

Mas a piada acabou e levou ele junto dela. Porque esse era o outro grande defeito do Fred: ele nunca deixava a piada partir.

E mesmo sem eu ter rezado naquela noite, Deus resolveu me dar ouvido e fez voltar a sentir. A necessidade física voltou.

E nunca mais foi embora.

Assim eu descobri que indiferença se transforma em ódio. Ódio se transforma em amor de mulher. Amor de mulher se transforma em amor de amiga. E amor de amiga se transforma em saudade.

E saudade não acaba enquanto não acabar com você.

É a lei da natureza. E não há nada que eu possa fazer.

**N/A:** Isso é uma realidade alternativa. Eu escrevi como se fosse a Katie Bell, mas não necessariamente tinha que ser ela e Fred. E é uma realidade alternativa porque eu não me lembrava se a Katie fazia parte do time de Quadribol e nem se ela tinha ido ao baile com o Fred – pensando agora, eu acho que não.

Mas isso é só um desabafo. Não vou dizer que não espero que os outros leiam, porque é mentira. Eu escrevi e publiquei porque eu queria que todos soubessem. Isso faz parte de quem eu sou. Sempre procurando platéia para o meu drama.

Então, fãs de Fred Weasley, não levem em consideração o Fred dessa história. Eu não acho que ele seja assim.

Obrigada por ler até aqui.

Beijos.


End file.
